It's an engagement, not a crime
by The Musical CC
Summary: One would think that, after all of the fights and dungeons Link has faced, nothing scares him. One would be wrong. TP Zelink. ONE-SHOT


"Are you ready?" she whispered, squeezing his hand and shooting him a sideways glance.

"More like shaking in my boots…literally" came his answer, his eyes set on the door, his brow slightly burrowed; as if she hadn't realized by the quiver of his hand. She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that a ball had managed what armies of monsters hadn't. Not that she blamed him, after all, she had been raised among celebrations such as these and they didn't impress her in the least, but his was another story. He didn't attent much gatherings to begin with, one so huge was beyond his capacities. However, Zelda reminded herself, things taking the course they were taking, he had to start getting used to it.

"Come, Link, we have kept our guests waiting long enough" she pulled from his hand and suddenly he pulled her back playfully, wrapping his arm around her to make her spin until her face was inches away from his.

"They can wait" he said with a loop-sided smile that, in any other circumstances, would have made her immediately agree on anything he said.

"Nice try" she quickly pressed a soft peck to the corner of his mouth "You are only postponing the inevitable, love"

He released her with a sigh.

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

"You have always been a terrible liar…and I have always been terribly good at reading you. Now, if you would be so kind to explain to me what you are so afraid of..."

He fidgeted slightly, averting his eyes, pulling the neck of his black undershirt and Zelda's thoughts momentarily drifted to noticing how good he looked in his red tunic. Back at the time he had been deemed General, he had changed his usual green tunic for it, refusing to wear the usual garments. Once she had asked him why, Link had very amusedly replied that he looked better in red. She certainly could not argue that. But when she realized that the tunic was actually a part of a seemingly powerful fit of armor that Link refused to wear, she asked again. He replied 'For monetary reasons' much to her puzzlement.

"What if…" Link mumbled, bringing her back to the present "What if they think I'm not worthy?

Her brow furrowed.

"Since when have we concerned ourselves about things like that?"

"Since it's about to become official" he admitted, slightly bashful "Goatherds aren't supposed to get together with gorgeous princesses"

Her hands slid over his shoulders, fingers tangling behind him, feeling him tense the slightest at the contact before leaning against her softly.

"But I chose you" she whispered. His eyes twinkled under the eyelashes "The world will have to content with that" the corners of his mouth twitched with the want to smile or protest and she added, with a soft head movement "Come on. I promise if someone makes the wrong comment, I will challenge them to a duel"

He laughed a little.

"Weren't you a pacifist? OK, then" he sighed, offering her his arm "Let's get done with this"

Her arm linked to his, Link opened the door leading to the ballroom of Hyrule Castle. Upon sight of their princess, the trumpets blared loudly. Every head in the room turned to them. Link noticed everyone, from a seemingly flustered Shad, dancing with a dress-bearing Ashei to an unusually disturbed looking Renado by the arm of a smiling Telma, right through a delighted Ilia surrounded by suitors. Every person and race he'd ever met in Hyrule was there, and every eye in the room was set on him and Zelda. There was a moment of silence during which he wasn't sure whether he was supporting Zelda or leaning on her for support.

Then, slowly, one by one, the present bowed their heads to them and Zelda tugged at him softly, as they walked down the stairs and into the multitude.

"It was about damn time you two made it official, yeah?"

Both looked at the approaching Ashei with wide eyes and bewildered expressions. Shad, by her arm, laughed embarrasedly.

"She's right, though I wouldn't put it so bluntly"

The comment was met with agreements, as some more of their friends approached to greet them.

"Congrats, hun, both of you" added Telma, approaching with a wink. Seemingly, Renado had seized the chance and scrambled away "Now, then, when is the wedding?"

Link felt himself stiffen and Zelda start softly. He could have sworn he heard her squeak.

"Ooh, ooh! I call bridesmaid!" Ilia excitedly exclaimed, raising her hand. At least twenty more persons joined the discussion, each claiming the right to be best man or bridesmaid. Well, except Agatha, Luda and Beth, who were arguing over who would be more fit for being the flower girl.

Link and Zelda exchanged a look, uneasy smiles on both faces.

"Well that…that went better than I expected" Link chuckled under his breath.

"That it did" Zelda agreed "Correct me if I am wrong, but you have not even proposed to me, have you?"

"Does this count?"

"No"

"Well, then I'll do it later. Let's settle who'll carry the rings first"

* * *

**C.C. (a) the Author here. Wrote this a long time ago to a Tumblr prompt. It's one of the few written works I submited to DA which I could re-read without wanting to carve my eyes out, so I transferred it here. Enjoy!**


End file.
